Jesse Reese
Jesse Reese is a male Human who is a SCIS officer in New Gotham City. Biography Reese investigated the death of Crowley, the circumstances of which he deemed suspicious. Following a trail, he found his way to the home of another businessman, who was also dead. He caught a female vigilante there, believing her to have committed the murder. He handcuffed her to a statue while he searched the place, but she got herself free, fleeing the scene. Reese assisted Jack Barnstone and Grace Tanner in arresting Silas "Slick" Waters, after his attempt to hijack an armored truck. Slick attempted to bribe the officers, but Reese shut him down. Shortly following, after the death of Barnstone, Reese attended the crime scene, deeming it suspicious that he'd seemingly drowned despite no water present either in the body or anywhere surrounding. That night, he made use of the precinct's pool, where, after a couple of laps, he ran into the female vigilante he'd previously caught. She told him of the danger he was in, as Slick had been going after his arresting officers. They were suddenly attacked by Slick, who could transform into a liquefied state. Fending him off, they peered back into the pool to see if they could see him, but not wanting to take the risk, retreated to the sauna, where Waters couldn't follow. While waiting him out, they were forced to take their shirts off as they got hotter. Huntress ultimately realized that Slick would next be going after an armored truck that was to be guarded by Reese and his late colleagues. They rushed off to find the truck stolen by Slick. They entered into a fight, along with two thugs assisting Slick. Slick suddenly transformed into liquid, choking Reese, before Slick was boiled by a flamethrower wielded by Huntress. Slick, unable to return to his human form, eventually evaporated. Reese attempted to get some answers from Huntress as to who she was, but she refused. After McNally went on holiday, he was briefly replaced with Detective Claude Morton, who introduced himself to Reese, expressing his shared fascination with meta-humans. He gave Morton a look at his latest case, Morton expressing interest as he deemed it matching the M.O. of a killer he'd been working on. Reese suggested he not be so open about his fascination, but Morton couldn't care less. Leaving work, Reese was joined on his walk by the female vigilante, who let him call her "Huntress". She tried to pry information out of him on his case, but he refused. The following day, Morton and Reese discussed Morton's past with meta-humans, suggesting all of the different types he'd encountered. Promising to explain everything the following day, Morton headed home. The morning after, Morton began explaining "meta-humans", introducing the word to Reese, and explained how every power was unique. He further explained how it'd all began with Batman, despite him being a simple human. Reese opened up about Huntress, to which Claude deemed her dangerous. Shortly following, they came across another dead meta-human, "Frosty". The Huntress once again appeared at the scene, attempting to pry info from the detective, but he still had distrust. Not long after that, he received a call from her, claiming his new partner to be the killer he'd been looking for, but he wouldn't believe her. He walked the streets with Morton, who dismissed the idea as preposterous and manipulative. They were suddenly ambushed by Huntress, who pinned Morton to the wall. Reese aimed his gun at her, telling her to release him. She briefly let go in order to scold him, during which time Morton drew his gun on Reese. Huntress reacted in time, knocking Morton's hand so that the bullet barely grazed his arm. An ambulance was called and Reese was taken in. He was visited by Huntress following the defeat of Morton, the true killer, who she firstly emphasized had killed himself, rather than her doing it. Huntress further explained that the reason she wouldn't give her name was that he hadn't earned it yet. Reese tried to apologize for de-humanizing her, as it were, and calling her a "thing", but she'd vanished. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel